


На грани

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Love/Hate, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я на тебе как на войне. ©<br/>Военный таймлайн, лёгкие отсылки к мувивёрсу. <br/>Написано для команды Гинтоки/Такасуги на SMWars-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilleS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/gifts).



– Сле­ва! – кри­чит Гин­то­ки из-за спи­ны.   
Шин­ске не ду­ма­ет, прос­то бь­ёт с раз­во­рота.  
Это ин­стинкт.   
Те­бе го­ворят – ты де­ла­ешь.  
Толь­ко тог­да у те­бя есть шанс до­жить до зав­тра.  
У про­тив­ни­ка ог­ромные гла­за тём­но-крас­но­го цве­та. Он так и не ус­пел тол­ком под­нять ору­жие, что­бы уда­рить – ос­трое лез­вие ка­таны тор­чит из жи­вота. Шин­ске вы­дёр­ги­ва­ет её и ищет но­вую цель.  
Это нес­ложно – аман­то пов­сю­ду.  
– Что со­бак не­реза­ных, – ру­га­ет­ся Гин­то­ки уже где-то спра­ва.  
Шин­ске сно­сит го­ловы ещё па­ре при­шель­цев и ищет в тол­пе сра­жа­ющих­ся бе­лоб­ры­сую баш­ку.  
Гин­то­ки по­хож на ма­шину для убий­ства.   
Он кром­са­ет про­тив­ни­ков так же, как на­кану­не шин­ко­вал ко­чан ка­пус­ты в са­лат, ког­да нас­тал его че­ред де­журить на кух­не.   
Пред­ставь­те юлу, ко­торую за­пус­ти­ли вра­щать­ся, пред­ва­ритель­но при­мотав к ней па­ру ос­трей­ших лез­вий.   
Ги­гант­ская юла бе­лого цве­та.   
Не ре­комен­до­вана к ис­поль­зо­ванию аман­то лю­бого воз­раста.  
Стра­на-из­го­тови­тель – Япо­ния.  
– Не тор­мо­зи, – ры­чит Гин­то­ки, по­казы­вая ему спи­ну.  
– Зат­кнись, – хмы­ка­ет Шин­ске в от­вет и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му спи­ной сам.   
Со­бачить­ся на по­ле боя – ста­рая при­выч­ка, поч­ти что тра­диция.   
Шин­ске лю­бит тра­диции. Гин­то­ки пле­вать хо­тел на фор­маль­нос­ти.   
Раз­ные точ­ки зре­ния на про­ис­хо­дящее.  
В ушах сто­ит лязг ста­ли и кри­ки де­рущих­ся. За­пах кро­ви кру­жит го­лову, а мо­жет, это прос­то ад­ре­налин. По­ра бы уже при­вык­нуть, но всё как-то не по­луча­ет­ся.   
По­ле боя рас­тя­нулось, не вид­но кон­ца и края. Строй не­ров­ный, все сра­жа­ют­ся в бес­по­ряд­ке. Шин­ске стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы и идёт нап­ро­лом, по­мога­ет Зу­ре, ко­торо­го за­жали зе­лёные аман­то-пе­рерос­тки. Смех Та­цумы слы­шен где-то не­дале­ко, ря­дом орёт ба­сом Ку­роко­но. Хо­рошо, зна­чит, жи­вы.  
Бе­лая спи­на Гин­то­ки ис­че­за­ет из ви­да там, где при­зем­лился ко­рабль эн­ми, но­вых со­юз­ни­ков тех аман­то, с ко­торы­ми ар­мия Джои ве­ла сра­жение пос­ледние нес­коль­ко не­дель.  
Шин­ске ру­га­ет­ся про се­бя, обе­ща­ет над­рать кое-ко­му зад­ни­цу и про­дол­жа­ет прик­ры­вать чу­жую спи­ну. Те­перь – Зу­рину.  
Гин­то­ки воз­вра­ща­ет­ся толь­ко под ве­чер, ког­да Зу­ра по­рыва­ет­ся ид­ти ис­кать его уже в пя­тый раз с тех пор, как они ос­та­нови­лись на от­дых. Не то что­бы Зу­ра не ве­рил в си­лу Гин­то­ки. Прос­то он все ни­как не при­вык­нет, что Гин­то­ки – оди­ноч­ка. Он мо­жет сра­жать­ся в па­ре и в строю, но пред­по­чита­ет вес­ти свои бит­вы са­мос­то­ятель­но.   
Шин­ске его по­нима­ет. Он та­кой же.  
По­это­му он прос­то дер­жит за­пястье Зу­ры, да­вая по­нять, что луч­ше ос­та­вить всё как есть. Тот смот­рит на его паль­цы нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, а по­том вы­рыва­ет ру­ку и ухо­дит в дом, уха­живать за ра­нены­ми. У них не так мно­го вре­мени до рас­све­та, что­бы от­дохнуть и пе­рег­руппи­ровать­ся. Все­го ни­чего.   
Та­цума со­пит на кры­ше, и Шин­ске хо­чет уже пой­ти вздрем­нуть ря­дом, ког­да по­яв­ля­ет­ся Гин­то­ки. Он прос­то осе­да­ет в ру­ках, ед­ва сту­пив на ве­ран­ду, мок­рый от кро­ви с го­ловы до ног. Жи­вой.   
Гин­то­ки про­сыпа­ет­ся бли­же к по­луно­чи. Он всег­да быс­тро от­хо­дил от лю­бых ран, а се­год­ня это толь­ко глу­бокий по­рез на ру­ке и ку­ча ца­рапин. Ни­чего не­сов­мести­мого с жизнью.  
– Опять ды­мишь, – си­пит он, раз­гля­дывая бин­ты на пред­плечье.  
Вмес­то от­ве­та Шин­ске вы­дыха­ет дым и про­тяги­ва­ет ки­сэру мунд­шту­ком впе­рёд.  
Гла­за Гин­то­ки ли­хора­доч­но блес­тят в тем­но­те, по­хожие на стек­лянные пу­гови­цы.   
Что-то не так.  
Шин­ске ждёт.   
– Мят­ный, – до­бав­ля­ет он.  
За ок­ном ти­хонь­ко ше­лес­тят вет­ви яб­ло­ни. Кто-то обор­вал все пло­ды за­дол­го до них, хо­рошо хоть до­мик на от­ши­бе ещё проч­но сто­ит, да­вая от­дых та­ким бро­дягам, как от­ряд Джои.  
Гин­то­ки ти­хо взды­ха­ет, под­ползая бли­же на лок­тях. Ус­тро­ив го­лову у Шин­ске на ко­ленях, он ос­то­рож­но бе­рёт ки­сэру в ру­ки, а ког­да за­тяги­ва­ет­ся, дер­жит дым во рту нес­коль­ко се­кунд, сма­куя. Ког­да он вы­дыха­ет, Шин­ске кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо. Мыш­цы под ла­доня­ми ка­мен­ные от нап­ря­жения.  
– Сколь­ко? – как бы нев­зна­чай спра­шива­ет Гин­то­ки, прик­рыв гла­за. Его ли­цо вы­деля­ет­ся из тем­но­ты блед­ным маз­ком, по­хожее на ли­цо мер­тве­ца. Учи­тывая, что он всё еще в сво­ей за­ляпан­ной кровью одеж­де, сходс­тво ра­зитель­ное.  
– Пя­теро, – спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет Шин­ске, при­нимая ки­сэру и вновь бро­сая взгляд за ок­но. – Ещё трое не до­живут до рас­све­та.  
За ок­ном на­чина­ет­ся опуш­ка ле­са, сле­ва вид­но влаж­ный рос­черк не­боль­шой ре­ки. И не ска­жешь, что ут­ром не­дале­ко прош­ла ожес­то­чён­ная бит­ва.  
В этот раз Гин­то­ки тя­нет­ся за за­тяж­кой сам. Дер­жит за­пястье Шин­ске тёп­лы­ми паль­ца­ми, по­вора­чива­ет­ся и об­хва­тыва­ет гу­бами мунд­штук. Гла­за у не­го все так же зак­ры­ты, а хват­ка жёс­ткая, нер­вная.  
В ком­на­те то и де­ло раз­да­ют­ся чей-то храп и сто­ны ра­неных: мес­та не так уж и мно­го, толь­ко уго­лок воз­ле ок­на от­но­ситель­но сво­боден. Че­рез пол­ча­са пле­чи Гин­то­ки те­ря­ют ка­мен­ную жёс­ткость, он рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, и Шин­ске поз­во­ля­ет се­бе за­пус­тить ру­ку ему в во­лосы, ак­ку­рат­но пос­крес­ти ко­жу ног­тя­ми. Го­лова у Гин­то­ки тя­жёлая, ко­лени уже за­тек­ли, но Шин­ске всё рав­но не дви­га­ет­ся.  
Это как при­ручить зве­ря толь­ко для то­го, что­бы по­нять, что зверь все­го лишь поз­во­лил се­бя при­ручить.  
Ког­да Шин­ске уже сми­ря­ет­ся с мыслью, что при­дёт­ся спать си­дя, Гин­то­ки вдруг го­ворит:  
– На­до по­мыть­ся.  
Шин­ске фыр­ка­ет.  
Гин­то­ки ле­жит ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя, а по­том всё же при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся. Вы­ходя за ним во двор, Шин­ске ло­вит его взгляд. Гла­за Гин­то­ки мут­ные, по­ход­ка рас­слаб­ленная и валь­яж­ная. Зверь вы­шел на про­гул­ку.  
Реч­ка ря­дом – не­боль­шая рос­кошь, по­это­му они ре­ша­ют за­од­но и пос­ти­рать одеж­ду.   
Без­мя­теж­ная лу­на от­ра­жа­ет­ся в во­де. Се­год­ня пол­но­луние.   
Как раз вре­мя приз­ра­кам вый­ти на охо­ту. Гин­то­ки бо­ит­ся при­виде­ний. По прав­де ска­зать, Шин­ске то­же. Вер­нее, он бо­ит­ся, что пос­ле смер­ти ста­нет приз­ра­ком и бу­дет хо­дить за Гин­то­ки по пя­там. Смот­реть в спи­ну и пря­тать­ся, ког­да тот бу­дет обо­рачи­вать­ся, чувс­твуя взгляд меж­ду ло­паток.  
Стран­но, что Та­цума се­год­ня не рас­ска­зывал страш­ные ис­то­рии за­могиль­ным го­лосом. Ус­тал, на­вер­ное. Их всех на­дол­го не хва­тит. Аман­то мно­го и не ста­новит­ся мень­ше, сколь­ко бы их ни уби­вали в по­пыт­ке что-то до­казать в бес­по­лез­ной, по су­ти, вой­не.  
– Ты и прав­да всех эн­ми по­ложил? – спра­шива­ет Шин­ске, зай­дя в ре­ку по ко­лено. Сто­ит ран­нее ле­то, и ночью прох­ладно.  
Гин­то­ки дёр­га­ет го­лым пле­чом, мол, по­уби­вал – и всё тут.  
От­ра­жение звёзд дро­жит, ког­да во­да хо­дит вол­на­ми от их дви­жений. Шин­ске по­лощет ха­ори, пы­та­ясь вы­вес­ти бу­рые пят­на. Че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя, нас­мотрев­шись на его вя­лые по­пыт­ки, Гин­то­ки от­би­ра­ет у не­го одеж­ду и спус­ка­ет­ся ни­же по те­чению. Он уже дав­но за­кон­чил со сво­ей, хо­тя, ка­залось бы, с бе­лой тка­ни кровь вы­водит­ся нам­но­го слож­нее.  
Ре­шив не вни­кать, Шин­ске за­дер­жи­ва­ет ды­хание и оку­на­ет­ся с го­ловой. Зас­тавля­ет се­бя про­быть под во­дой хо­тя бы ми­нуту, что­бы те­ло при­вык­ло к тем­пе­рату­ре.  
Ког­да он вы­ныри­ва­ет ли­цом вверх, не­бо ка­жет­ся ему ог­ромной кас­трю­лей с ку­чей ды­рок.  
Гин­то­ки всё еще во­зит­ся со стир­кой.  
– Эй, Гин­то­ки! – не мо­жет удер­жать­ся Шин­ске. – Ты ста­нешь ког­да-ни­будь от­личной же­ной. Смот­ри: го­товишь хо­рошо, сти­рать уме­ешь…  
Мок­рый ко­мок одеж­ды боль­но впе­чаты­ва­ет­ся в грудь. Гин­то­ки по­казы­ва­ет ему сред­ний па­лец и ны­ря­ет с го­ловой.  
Ког­да он вы­бира­ет­ся на бе­рег, от­ря­хива­ясь, как боль­шая со­бака, Шин­ске рас­кла­дыва­ет ве­щи на кам­нях. Он ма­нит Гин­то­ки к се­бе, что­бы по­менять на­мок­шую по­вяз­ку. Тот сто­ит не­кото­рое вре­мя, буд­то бы не ре­ша­ясь по­дой­ти, а по­том всё-та­ки поз­во­ля­ет пе­ребин­то­вать ру­ку.  
Он не лю­бит по­казы­вать сла­бость, не поз­во­ля­ет тро­гать се­бя, ког­да ра­нен.  
Шин­ске ка­жет­ся это стран­ным.  
Гин­то­ки лег­ко по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ним спи­ной, до­веря­ет на по­ле боя, но как толь­ко де­ло ка­са­ет­ся ран или собс­твен­ных сче­тов, то убе­дить его до­воль­но труд­но. Вер­нее, прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно, но иног­да уда­ёт­ся. По­это­му Зу­ра и не по­шёл ис­кать Гин­то­ки сам – он знал, что тот всё рав­но не бу­дет слу­шать ни­кого, кро­ме Шин­ске.   
И то че­рез раз.  
За­кон­чив, он ве­дёт паль­ца­ми по ко­же. Те­ло Гин­то­ки – сплош­ная кар­та шра­мов. Та­ких хо­дячих карт у них вон це­лый от­ряд.  
– Ес­ли мы, ко­неч­но, до­живём до свадь­бы, – шу­тит Шин­ске.  
Не­бо ока­зыва­ет­ся над го­ловой в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения, а спи­на но­ет от уда­ра об зем­лю. У Гин­то­ки ярос­тные гла­за и зу­бы об­на­жены в ос­ка­ле.  
– До­живём, – ры­чит он пря­мо в ли­цо. – И ты, и я, и Зу­ра, и все ос­таль­ные. До свадь­бы, до вну­ков, до трех­знач­ной циф­ры в воз­расте. Слы­шишь?  
Каж­дое сло­во он под­креп­ля­ет дей­стви­ем – да­вит на пле­чи, под рёб­ра­ми ле­дяны­ми ла­доня­ми, ста­ра­ясь убе­дить Шин­ске в пра­воте сво­их слов.  
Или ста­ра­ясь убе­дить се­бя.  
– Эй, Гин­то­ки, да что та­кое? – не вы­дер­жав, взры­ва­ет­ся Шин­ске и хва­та­ет его за ру­ки. – Что слу­чилось на ко­раб­ле тех гре­баных эн­ми?  
– Ни­чего! – орет Гин­то­ки в от­вет, ди­кий и, по­хоже, сов­сем нев­ме­ня­емый.  
Шин­ске то­же пе­рес­та­ёт сдер­жи­вать­ся. Тер­пе­ние ло­па­ет­ся, как мыль­ный пу­зырь.  
Они ка­та­ют­ся по зем­ле, ку­са­ясь и осы­пая друг дру­га ту­мака­ми. Со сто­роны это, на­вер­ное, выг­ля­дит глу­по.  
– Я не со­бира­юсь уми­рать, – зу­бы у Гин­то­ки ос­трые, пле­чо но­ет, ког­да он впи­ва­ет­ся так, буд­то хо­чет выр­вать ку­сок. – И ни те­бе, ни ко­му бы то ни бы­ло не поз­во­лю здесь уме­реть. По­нял?  
Шин­ске не гля­дя бь­ёт его в ли­цо.  
Их грыз­ню пре­рыва­ет чис­тая слу­чай­ность. Они прос­то ска­тыва­ют­ся с при­гор­ка и клуб­ком из рук и ног па­да­ют в ре­ку.   
Шин­ске вы­бира­ет­ся из во­ды, ру­га­ясь на чём свет сто­ит. Гин­то­ки мол­ча сле­ду­ет за ним, а по­том дёр­га­ет на се­бя. Ло­вит сжа­тую в ку­лак ру­ку и це­лу­ет в гу­бы. Или хо­чет по­цело­вать, но Шин­ске пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ини­ци­ати­ву и боль­но ку­са­ет в от­вет. Гу­ба ло­па­ет­ся, кровь на­пол­ня­ет рот, но Гин­то­ки да­же не об­ра­ща­ет на это вни­мания.  
Вы­сокий бо­левой по­рог.   
Пол­ное пре­неб­ре­жение сво­им те­лом.  
Поль­зу­ясь воз­можностью, Шин­ске за­пус­ка­ет сво­бод­ную ру­ку в его мок­рые во­лосы, дёр­га­ет, зас­тавляя нак­ло­нить го­лову, и уг­лубля­ет по­целуй.  
Гин­то­ки ве­дёт­ся, и от это­го под­ги­ба­ют­ся ко­лени. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут они от­ры­ва­ют­ся друг от дру­га, и Гин­то­ки де­ла­ет шаг на­зад. Ог­ля­дыва­ет его с ног до го­ловы и хмы­ка­ет, за­дер­жав гла­за в рай­оне па­ха.  
– Во­да хо­лод­ная, – вспы­хива­ет Шин­ске и тол­ка­ет его к опуш­ке ле­са. Не­чего им быть у всех на ви­ду.   
Гин­то­ки поз­во­ля­ет вес­ти се­бя, а ког­да до­ходит до бли­жай­ше­го де­рева, из­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и упи­ра­ет­ся ру­ками в ствол, рас­ста­вив но­ги. Под­став­ля­ет спи­ну. До­веря­ет ему.   
Сглот­нув ко­мок в гор­ле, Шин­ске опус­ка­ет­ся пе­ред ним на ко­лени. Гин­то­ки вздра­гива­ет, ког­да он при­каса­ет­ся к не­му – ла­дони дей­стви­тель­но хо­лод­ные от во­ды. Но уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут сто­нет и вы­гиба­ет­ся, ког­да Шин­ске дер­жит его яго­дицы ру­ками и за­совы­ва­ет в не­го язык так глу­боко, как толь­ко мо­жет.   
– Из­ра­щенец, – слы­шит­ся свер­ху сквозь сто­ны.  
В от­вет Шин­ске щи­па­ет Гин­то­ки за яго­дицу.  
Ес­ли со­бачить­ся сре­ди бит­вы – нор­ма, то во вре­мя сек­са это во­об­ще са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
По край­ней ме­ре, для них.  
Гин­то­ки вы­гиба­ет­ся, ры­чит и вновь ру­га­ет­ся, ког­да Шин­ске вхо­дит в не­го, при­дер­жи­вая под грудью. Что-то там про раз­мер и быс­трый рост.  
– Го­ворил же, во­да хо­лод­ная бы­ла, – от­ве­ча­ет Шин­ске и оха­ет, по­тому что Гин­то­ки за­водит ру­ку за го­лову и тя­нет его за во­лосы к се­бе. По­целуй опять вы­ходит по­хожим на укус, ког­да они при­жима­ют­ся друг дру­гу, что­бы от­ды­шать­ся.   
Даль­ней­шая ночь по­хожа на сгус­ток ог­ня, на­пол­ненная сто­нами и жа­ром их пе­реп­ле­тён­ных тел. Шин­ске рвёт пле­чо Гин­то­ки зу­бами и ску­лит, кон­чая. Тот вновь да­же не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания.  
Рас­свет не при­носит об­легче­ния.  
Шин­ске зна­ет, что Гин­то­ки на пре­деле.  
  


***

  
  
С то­го мес­та, где они сто­ят, ар­мия аман­то по­хожа на во­рон­ку.   
Раз­но­шерс­тную, сот­канную из пред­ста­вите­лей все­воз­можных рас, на­чиная с си­них студ­ней с Аль­фа Цен­тавры и за­кан­чи­вая шес­ти­руки­ми урод­ца­ми от­ку­да-то там с Аль­де­бара­на.  
Шин­ске да­же не пред­став­ля­ет, где это. Все­го лишь от­ме­ча­ет про се­бя вос­хи­щен­ные воз­гла­сы Та­цумы на зад­нем пла­не.  
Не­бо хму­рое, ту­чи по­хожи на гряз­ную ва­ту, ис­поль­зо­ван­ную и рва­ную. Вок­руг тут и там ле­жат мёр­твые те­ла их со­рат­ни­ков впе­ремеш­ку с тру­пами аман­то. Все чле­ны ар­мии Джои счи­та­ют сво­им дол­гом заб­рать с со­бой как мно­го боль­ше вра­гов пе­ред смертью.  
Шин­ске раз­гля­дыва­ет спи­ны аман­то, сто­ящих плот­ны­ми ря­дами.  
В цен­тре во­рон­ки дол­жен быть Гин­то­ки.  
Боль­ше не­кому.   
Ещё Зу­ра, ес­ли очень по­везёт. Этот при­дурок силь­ный, да и Гин­то­ки ря­дом, ни­чего с ни­ми не ста­нет­ся.  
– Ки­хей­тай, в ата­ку! – орет Шин­ске, и они сни­ма­ют­ся с мес­та в од­но мгно­вение, лёг­кие и быс­трые. Смер­тель­но быс­трые.  
Шин­ске от­бра­сыва­ет от се­бя про­тив­ни­ков, слов­но иг­ру­шеч­ных. Аль­фа Цен­тавра или нет, ему всё рав­но. Внут­ри у каж­до­го из них пол­но кро­ви. Прав­да, раз­но­го цве­та: крас­ная, чёр­ная, зе­лёная, вяз­кая и го­рячая. Раз­ноцвет­ные брыз­ги вок­руг по­хожи на фей­ер­верк.  
Гин­то­ки и прав­да ока­зыва­ет­ся в са­мом цен­тре.  
– Йо, – го­ворит Шин­ске, по­давая ему ру­ку.  
Ошиб­ка.  
– От­ва­ли, – ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот, и Шин­ске бе­рёт злость.  
– Вы что, сов­сем свих­ну­лись вдво­ем на тол­пу аман­то?   
Они скре­щива­ют ме­чи пря­мо на по­ле боя, нап­ле­вав, что во­об­ще-то на од­ной сто­роне. Гин­то­ки ска­лит зу­бы, и Шин­ске ска­лит­ся в от­вет.  
Они смот­рят друг на дру­га по­верх лез­вий го­рящи­ми гла­зами.  
Бе­лый Де­мон Са­ката Гин­то­ки и Чёр­ный Зверь Та­касу­ги Шин­ске.  
Вы­писа­ны из Пре­ис­подней пер­со­наль­но ар­ми­ей Джои.   
Инс­трук­ции по при­мене­нию сго­рели при дос­тавке.   
Ис­поль­зо­вать на свой страх и риск.  
На­вер­ное, имен­но по­это­му они так хо­рошо ужи­ва­ют­ся вмес­те.  
Гин­то­ки от­талки­ва­ет его ка­тану и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, за­нимая стой­ку.  
Шин­ске зло плю­ёт под но­ги и прис­ло­ня­ет­ся ло­пат­ка­ми к спи­не по­зади се­бя. Он зна­ет, что Гин­то­ки ког­да-ни­будь ска­жет:  
– Я ухо­жу.  
Сов­сем ско­ро, это чувс­тву­ет­ся. Ну­жен все­го лишь ма­лень­кий тол­чок.  
Шин­ске жа­ле­ет толь­ко об од­ном: ему не хва­тит вре­мени за­тянуть по­водок ту­же.  
Зве­ри рож­да­ют­ся и уми­ра­ют сво­бод­ны­ми.


End file.
